May I Love He?
by Kyuuto Karen
Summary: Aku datang ke planet ini dengan membawa kebencian dan awal dari kehancuran. Tapi senyum cerah itu mengubahku. Dan rasa 'cinta' semakin nyata bagiku. Tapi, adakah yang bisa mengizinkanku untuk terus bersamanya? semiSasuNaru, fanfic debut-ku, read & review please...
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke langit. "Lihat bintang paling terang yang di sebelah sana?"

Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya dan ikut menatap langit. "Ya?"

"Dari sanalah aku berasal," ucapku ringan.

Dua detik, Naruto terdiam. "Tunggu dulu, kau mulai lagi, Teme!"

_**M**__ay I Love He?_

_**By**__: __**K**__yuuto_

_**Rate**__: __**T**_

_**Pair**__: semi __**S**__asu__**N**__aru_

_**Genre**__: __**R**__omance, __**S**__upernatural, __**D**__rama_

_**Disclaimer**__: __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto_

_**Warning**__: __**S**__honen-ai, __**Y**__AOI, __**C**__hara __**D**__eath, __**O**__OC_

_**Don't like, Don't read!**_

_**ENJOY…!**_

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, usia 23 tahun. Aku seorang pria muda yang gagah, tampan dan berpenampilan dewasa. Rambutku hitamdengan model _emo_ yang melawan gravitasi di belakangnya. Mataku berwarna segelap malam tak berbintang. Tapi, dibalik penampilan sempurna ini. Sebenarnya aku adalah makhluk berkulit transparan dan memiliki otak yang besar. Juga mata hitam besar. Tak lupa dua 'antena' di kepala besarku.

Genap seminggu aku tinggal di planet ini. Demi mencari informasi sekaligus meneliti tentang planet yang ditinggali makhluk bernama 'manusia' ini sebelum invasi pemusnahan dari makhluk sepertiku dimulai. Ya, bangsa kami memang sedang mempersiapkan perang galaksi untuk menunjukkan bahwa ras kami-lah yang paling hebat.

Disampingku adalah seorang manusia bermata _sapphire_ dan berambut _blonde_, wajah manisnya sangat menawan. Uchiha Naruto, itulah namanya. Sebenarnya, seminggu lalu suami Naruto sudah meninggal. Tapi aku mengambil ingatan pria bernama Sasuke itu sebelum meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sasuke sempat menyadari kedatanganku waktu itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku kaget sebelum ajal benar-benar menjemputnya. Setelah itu, aku menghapus semua ingatan Naruto dan orang-orang mengenai kepergian Sasuke. Lalu, berperan seakan tak pernah terjadi hal buruk apapun pada Sasuke ini.

"Teme! Berhentilah bicara ngawur seperti itu!" omel Naruto saat lagi-lagi ia mendengar lanturan-ku.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum samar. Dan kembali melangkah. Meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam dengan pipi menggembung. Dia memang lucu saat sedang kesal. Dua detik. Kudengar langkah cepatnya menyusulku dan langsung saja ia menggandeng tanganku. Sekilas, aku tersenyum padanya dan balas menggenggam tangannya.

Awalnya aku memang membenci manusia. Dan aku bisa saja menolak tugas ini kalau aku mau. Tapi, mengingat tugas ini juga demi memusnahkan manusia-manusia itu. Akhirnya aku menerimanya. Tapi entah mengapa, justru aku malah merasa nyaman tinggal di planet _ekhem_-indah-_ekhem_ ini. Manusia-manusia itu juga sangat ramah. Berbeda dengan orang-orang di planetku yang hanya tahu kekuasaan dan gelar.

"Hai Sasuke! Hai Naruto!" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba. Membuatku dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, hai Sakura-chan! Hai Sai!" balas Naruto ramah.

Aku mengangguk. "Hn."

"Wah, wah… sedang kencan di malam festival yaa?" ledek Sai sambil berjalan ke arah kami. Tentu dengan Sakura, tunangannya yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Sambil bergandengan tangan segala? Mesra sekali…" ucap Sakura geli, berusaha menahan tawanya.

Naruto tersipu, terlihat jelas olehku kalau pipinya mulai bersemu. "Ah… terima kasih Sakura-chan. Sai, masa sudah menikah masih dibilang 'kencan'?" sanggahnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Lalu apa? Kalau masih berpacaran, berjalan-jalan berdua di festival musim panas seperti ini'kan namanya kencan," Sakura nampak memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah, sudahlah Sakura-chan. Itu tak penting! Yang jelas, kami hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan kami saja, kok! Ini tanggal 10 kan?"

"Eh? Bukankah kalian baru menikah sebulan lalu?" Sai yang beberapa waktu tadi diam saja, akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Ah, iya. Maksudku 'ulang bulan' hehehe…" Naruto tertawa jahil. Sementara Sakura dan Sai hanya bisa terbengong.

"Hai!" aku mendengar satu sapaan lagi, dan kali ini sepertinya lebih dari dua orang. Tidak seperti Sakura dan Sai tadi.

Setelah tinggal di Bumi dan berbaur dengan manusia, aku baru mengerti tentang Ayah yang tak menginginkan perang galaksi itu. Tapi, apa daya? Aku dan semua anak-anak di ras-ku memang diajarkan untuk membenci makhluk lain selain sesama ras kami.

Ternyata alasan ayah tak mau menerima tugas untuk menyelidiki manusia pada divisi sebelumnya adalah karena sifat mereka yang begitu ramah dan baik. Sangat menyenangkan. Ini juga yang membuat rasa benciku pada manusia sedikit demi sedikit lenyap.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan memekik senang. Lalu menghampiri wanita berkuncir kuda yang baru datang itu. "Wah, Ino? Sedang apa disini?" ujarnya sambil memainkan kamera yang tadi dipegang Ino.

"Hehehe… biasalah, aku sedang mengumpulkan foto 'itu'. Aku juga membawa semua anggota klub," bisik Ino girang sambil tangannya dengan gerakan samar menunjuk-nunjukku dan Naruto.

"Bagus, Ino!" pekik Sakura lagi.

"Ah… mereka mulai lagi, deh…" gumam Sai suram sambil menunduk dalam.

Aku tak terlalu suka banyak bicara. Setidaknya, memang itulah ciri khas Sasuke' kan? Kubiarkan saja mereka 'menyerbu' Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak senonoh ala 'fujoshi'. Bahkan aku melihat beberapa dari mereka masih menggunakan seragam SMP. Dan aku selamat, karena kurasa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mendekatiku kecuali Sakura dan Ino.

Aku kembali menatap langit. Vega dan Altair sedang bertemu malam ini. Langit malam musim panas di Bumi begitu indah, biru dan berkelip. Berbanding terbalik dengan planet-ku yang sangat membosankan. Di sana hanya ada awan berwarna hijau, danau berwarna hijau bahkan tanahnya pun berwarna hijau. Hanya gedung-gedung tinggi saja yang memiliki warna _metal_. Gawat. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar betah tinggal Bumi.

.

_Happy Reading ^_^

.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Perlahan, manik onyx milikku keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kurenggangkan tubuhku sambil memandangi isi kamar ini. Tembok dengan cat berwarna pastel, korden berwarna hijau zaitun, jendela besar yang langsung menghadap halaman depan. Dan perabotan serta ranjang king size yang kutiduri semuanya terbuat dari kayu mahoni.

Menoleh ke samping, aku tak melihat Naruto seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena ini hari minggu. Dia memang pernah bilang setiap hari minggu akan berusaha bangun lebih pagi agar bisa memasak sarapan spesial untukku. Perlahan kujatuhkan kakiku ke lantai. Dan melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut kamar yang disebut 'kamar mandi'.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti piyama dengan kaos lengan panjangku. Kini saatnya untuk sarapan. Aku menutup kembali pintu cokelat itu dan melangkah ke arah dapur dan mendapati Naruto tengah asyik menata makanan di meja. Kulihat ia menoleh, menyadari kedatanganku dan lantas tersenyum.

"Hai, Sasuke. Selamat pagi!" ujarnya riang.

Aku membalas senyumnya sambil mengangguk. "Hn."

Aku menarik kursi di hadapan Naruto, lalu duduk di sana. Aroma sup miso yang ia buat menguar dari mangkuk di hadapanku. Sangat menggoda. Aku mengambil sendok dan langsung memakan sup miso yang masih panas itu. Sementara Naruto masih saja tersenyum sambil memandangiku. Kalau kuperhatikan, ia selalu memulai makannya setelah aku mencicipi masakan yang akan kumakan. Ia tak pernah makan mendahuluiku. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas, ia selalu selesai makan lebih dulu dariku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deringan telepon rumah kami dari ruang tamu. "Sasuke, kau selesaikanlah dulu makanmu. Nanti biar aku yang cuci piringnya. Aku mau mengangkat telepon dulu," ucap Naruto ramah, lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

Siang ini, Naruto mengajakku pergi menemui neneknya di sebuah café. Rupanya, telepon tadi pagi itu dari neneknya yang mengajaknya bertemu. Dan langsung saja dia memaksaku ikut. Dia memang sudah lama tidak bertemu neneknya. Karena nenek Naruto memang tinggal jauh di Otogakure sebagai dokter. Kedatangan wanita itu di Konoha kali ini adalah untuk menghadiri konferensi para dokter.

"Naruto, kau sudah siap?" ujarku sambil menutup pintu kamar kami. Aku baru saja mengganti kaosku dengan kemeja biru gelap kesayanganku.

Naruto tak menyahut. Mungkin ia memang tak mendengarnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tamu. Dan kulihat ia sedang duduk di sofa TV sambil menonton tayangan _music list_. Tiba-tiba, entah dari mana, aku merasakan sebuah dorongan. Dorongan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Rasanya pikiranku seperti dikendalikan. Aku memang pernah merasakan hal seperti ini saat menjalankan misi di planet Krassao, akibat kecerobohanku bermain-main dengan alat pengendali pikiran. Tapi kurasa kali ini berbeda. Sesuatu seperti memukul-mukul dadaku dari dalam. Cairan hangat serasa meluber dari perutku dan menghangatkan wajahku. Dan aku sungguh tak bisa menghentikan gerakanku sendiri!

Aku melangkah mendekati sofa dan langsung memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang sambil tetap setengah berdiri. Kurasakan tubuh Naruto yang tersentak. Aku mencium lembut pipi kanannya. Dan dengan cepat dia langsung menoleh ke arahku. _He-hei, yang barusan kulakukan itu maksudnya apa?!_

"Sa-sasuke?" ujarnya terbata. Semu kemerahan mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Hn," aku menyembunyikan wajahku di rambut pirangnya.

"He-hei…! Teme?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Oh! Hey! Lagi, yang barusan kukatakan itu, apa artinya?!

"Sekilas info. Pemirsa, pagi tadi kembali muncul penampakan UFO. Kali ini tiga buah UFO muncul di langit kota Konoha. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya penampakan UFO tertangkap kamera dalam seminggu ini…" suara berita dari televisi akhirnya bisa membebaskanku maupun Naruto dari rasa canggung masing-masing.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. "Lagi-lagi berita tentang UFO!" cecarku ketus, dan langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ne, Teme. Apa… kau percaya adanya alien?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa menggeser sedikitpun pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Hm?"

Dia menoleh dan memandangku dengan raut penasarannya. Juga ada sedikit kesal disana."Apa kau percaya adanya alien, Teme?" wajahnya kali ini sungguh manis.

Aku sedikit menyeringai. "Ya. Aku percaya adanya makhluk asing dari luar Bumi," ujarku se-santai mungkin dan kembali menatap TV.

Naruto ikut menatap TV. "Aku juga memercayainya. Mungkin,"

"Sekian, dan terima kasih…" tutup penyiar berita berambut cokelat itu. Dan setelahnya hanya keheningan yang mendominasi ruang TV kami. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutku maupun Naruto. Hanya ada lagu Utada Hikaru yang mengalun dari TV 24inc itu.

"Oh ya, kapan kita berangkat, Teme?" sosok berambut _blonde_ itu yang kali ini memecah keheningan lebih dulu.

Aku beranjak dari sofa. "Sekarang," dan meninggalkan suamiku itu sendirian. Ia tampak menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ekspresinya itu sungguh lucu, menurutku.

.

_Selamat membaca ^_^

.

Hari ini langit terlihat gelap. Tampak awan-awan jelaga menggantungi cakrawala. Udara juga terasa mulai menusuk. Padahal jendela mobil ini hanya dibuka sedikit. Sambil menyetir, sejak tadi Naruto terus saja bercerita tentang neneknya padaku. Dan diam-diam aku jadi mengagumi sifat ceria Naruto itu. Di planet asalku sangat jarang ada orang seperti dia.

Memang, walaupun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto selama setahun, sampai akhirnya menikah. Sasuke baru bertemu dengan nenek Naruto satu kali, itupun saat meminta restu. Jadi, belum banyak yang Sasuke tahu tentang nenek Naruto. Ya, setidaknya, itulah yang kudapat hasil dari menggali ingatan Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Hai, baachan!" panggil Naruto saat melihat neneknya di salah satu sudut café.

Wanita yang awalnya sedang menyeruput kopinya itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Memberi pertanda pada kami untuk menghampirinya. Naruto langsung memeluk wanita berambut pirang dan berkuncir dua itu begitu kami sampai di tempatnya. Tak lupa, sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri juga Naruto berikan padanya.

"Baa-chan aku sangat rindu!" ujarnya gemas setelah melepas pelukannya dari neneknya.

"Ya, ya. Duduklah, bocah! Kau membuatku malu!" seru wanita itu.

"Selamat siang nona Tsunade," sapaku sopan.

"Jangan memanggilku 'nona'. Sekarang aku juga nenekmu' kan?!"

"Ah, iya. Baiklah 'nenek'…"

Setelah itu aku dan Naruto langsung duduk bersebelahan di kursi di hadapan nenek Tsunade. Entah datang darimana, tapi aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bagaimana hari pertama nenek kemarin di Konoha?" ujar Naruto girang.

Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malah memasang wajah menyelidik yang mengerikan. Naruto yang menyadarinya juga langsung terdiam. _Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku benar tak paham! Lagi pula, kalau Sasuke ada, dia juga sepertinya akan sama saja dengaku._

Wanita itu memicingkan mata. Seakan ingin membunuh kami, sangat mengerikan. "Uzumaki Naruto," panggilnya.

"…" Naruto tak menjawab. Hanya balas menatap serius nenek Tsunade, pertanda dia menyahut.

"Mana jaketmu?"

_Apa? Apa nenek bilang?! Jadi, dia menyelidikku dan Naruto hanya untuk menanyakan jaket? _Aku hanya bisa terbengong.

"Hehe, aku lupa, nek. Oh ya, jangan 'memanggil'ku seperti itu lagi dong, nek," cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tapi dia sama sekali tak digubris.

"Sasuke! Mana janjimu?" masih dengan nada dingin, tatapan seram wanita itu beralih padaku.

_Eh? Janji?_ Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sebenarnya apa yang dijanjikan Sasuke pada nenek Tsunade? Semenit. Dan aku belum bisa menemukannya. Apa mungkin Sasuke melupakannya?

"Hm, kurasa aku lupa."

.

_Happy Reading ^_^

.

Kami berbincang di café itu hampir hingga sore menjelang. Tadi aku juga sempat dimarahi oleh nenek Tsunade karena lupa mengingatkan Naruto untuk jangan keluar di cuaca dingin tanpa jaket atau baju hangat. Musim gugur memang sudah di depan mata. Pantas saja udaranya semakin hari semakin menusuk. Sebelum sampai, aku memang menjalani sedikit pendidikan di pesawat tentang planet ini. Tak lupa juga tentang iklim, cuaca dan musim. Aku baru tahu kalau musim gugur datang di bulan Agustus.

"Oh… begitu. Jadi Jiraiya jii-san benar-benar melakukannya?!"

"Yah begitulah." Nenek Tsunade kembali menghirup kopinya yang ketiga.

Aku tak begitu suka berbincang, kecuali memang perlu. Yang sejak tadi mengobrol dengan nenek Tsunade hanya Naruto walaupun sesekali aku juga menyahut. Aku lebih suka memandangi orang-orang dan mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang dari jendela besar café. Kurasa sekarang aku benar-benar tak membenci manusia lagi. Aku mulai menyukai mereka. Terutama, Naruto.

Ia bagai matahari. Setiap pagi saat aku terbangun, senyum cerahnya langsung menyapaku. Memberiku semangat menjalani hari. Sering kali aku terjaga sampai malam, karena harus mengerjakan urusan kantor sekaligus hasil penelitianku yang harus dikirim seminggu sekali. Kalau dengan wujud asliku, tidak tidur seminggu juga aku masih bisa. Tapi tubuh manusia itu memang lemah. Dan disaat aku nyaris tertidur di meja makan, Naruto datang dan memberiku kopi hangat sambil berkata "Kau ini kalau disuruh tidur pasti tidak pernah mau. Ya sudah, berjuanglah! Hari minggu nanti kau boleh bangun siang," setelah mengatakan itu ia mengecup pipiku dan tersenyum manis lalu pergi ke kamar.

Kurasa aku benar-benar menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Aku ingin selalu disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Ingin selalu ada untuknya dan melindunginya. Dan kurasa, perasaanku lebih dari rasa suka. Tapi aku tak begitu yakin. Teman-teman Naruto yang kami temui selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama, "Wah… kalian sangat serasi! Pasti kalian benar-benar saling mencintai…" aku sendiri pun kurang 'yakin' apa maksud mereka.

Tiba-tiba cubitan pelan di paha menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Teme, bantu aku!" bisik pemuda _blonde_ di sampingku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, juga sambil berbisik.

"Se-sebenarnya itu tidak perlu kan? Aku ini laki-laki, baachan!" ujar Naruto berusaha ceria seperti biasanya. Tapi kenapa mukanya merah padam? Memangnya apa yang sejak tadi Naruto dan nenek Tsunade bicarakan?

"Siapa bilang laki-laki tidak bisa hamil?"

Aku terlonjak saking kagetnya. Kenapa nenek Tsunade bicara begitu? Ditambah lagi muka Naruto yang merah padam. Aku bisa menebak, apa jangan-jangan sejak tadi mereka membicarakan hal yang…? Tak senonoh. Ya, ampun. Aku bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana cara manusia melakukannya. Lagi pula apa hal seperti itu penting untuk dibicarakan antara cucu-nenek? Terkadang aku juga berpikir manusia itu aneh. Dan jelas ras-ku lebih tertutup soal hal seperti itu.

"Teme, bantu aku!" sekali lagi, Naruto berbisik dan mencubit pahaku, bahkan lebih kencang.

Aku mendengus sebal "Kami belum ada rencana untuk punya anak." Tentu saja aku asal bicara.

"Teme…!" sekarang mungkin Naruto sudah matang kalau seandainya dia kepiting. Tapi, ekspresinya kali ini sulit kutebak.

"Oh, tapi aku serius. Itulah alasan kenapa aku berada di kota ini. Konferensi dokter Intersional tahun ini untuk membahas teknologi terbaru yang katanya bahkan bisa membuat seorang laki-laki sekalipun hamil!" jelas nenek Tsunade agak bersemangat. Bahkan beberapa pasangan sepertiku dan Naruto yang sedang berkencan di café itu langsung memandang serius ke arah kami bertiga.

"Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, baachan." Naruto bangkit, lalu memakai jaket yang tadi dipinjami nenek Tsunade. Ekspresinya terlihat sendu. Ucapannya tadi juga sedikit bergetar.

Suamiku itu berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkanku dan nenek Tsunade yang masih terdiam di kursi kami masing-masing. "Teme, kalau tidak mau pulang aku tinggal saja, yaa? Kunci mobil masih ada padaku, terserah kalau mau naik taksi." Ucap Naruto dingin tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Dasar, bocah…" nenek Tsunade menggumam dan kembali menghirup kopinya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Kau benar-benar mau naik taksi?"

"Ah, iya! Oi, Naruto! Tunggu!"

.

_Selamat membaca ^_^

.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sejak kapan kau hobi melamun?!" seruan Kakashi menyadarkanku.

"A-ah iya, ada apa senpai?" tanyaku masih sedikit tergagap.

Ia mendengus kesal. "Ini kantor, bukan toilet tempat untuk melamun!" katanya dengan mata sedikit membulat. Kurasa kali ini ia benar-benar kesal padaku.

"Iya, maafkan saya senpai. Takkan saya ulangi." Aku bangkit dari kursi kerjaku dan membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf pada seniorku ini.

"Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali kau takkan kuampuni. Omong-omong, sebenarnya ada masalah apa sampai bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke melamun seperti ini?" tanyanya menyelidik sambil menaruh setumpuk lagi dokumen yang harus kukerjakkan di atas mejaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku singkat.

"Jangan bohong! Baiklah, jam istirahat makan siang nanti aku ingin bicara padamu," ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oke-oke."

.

_Happy Reading ^_^

.

"Sasuke, nanti giliranmu yang cuci piringnya! Pekerjaan di studio membuatku lelah hari ini. Aku mau tidur!"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terbengong. Sejak pertemuan dengan nenek Tsunade dua minggu lalu, entah kenapa sikap Naruto padaku jadi berubah drastis. Ia jadi sangat sensitive padaku. Ia juga selalu marah-marah yang tidak jelas dan terus menyalahkanku. Padahal aku juga tak tahu apa-apa. Setiap malam biasanya ia sangat perhatian padaku. Kalau aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku di kamar, ia akan mengajakku mengobrol sedikit agar aku tak merasa kesepian.

Tapi sekarang ia tak seperti itu. Ia selalu tak menghiraukanku bahkan terkesan menghindar. Setiap melihat atau bersama denganku, ia selalu punya alasan untuk pergi. Seperti kali ini. Memang benar, hari ini adalah giliranku mencuci piring. Tapi, ia meninggalkanku begitu saja! Di dapur sendirian! Mencuci piring! Aku tahu sebenarnya ia tidak sedang lelah, karena sebenarnya hari ini ia libur.

Aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasku. Setelah itu, langsung menyusul Naruto di kamar. Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi kalau harus begini terus. Matahari yang membuatku nyaman menjadi suram dan tak menghangatkan. Aku benar-benar tak suka ini.

Krriiieeet….

Aku membuka pintu perlahan. Kulihat gundukkan besar di atas ranjang kami. Kurasa itu Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik selimut. Ini baru pukul tujuh malam, akupun yakin kalau sebenarnya ia juga belum bisa tidur dari tadi.

"Naruto…" panggilku pelan.

Ia tak bergeming. Tapi aku yakin ia mulai kepanasan di balik selimut tebal dengan pemanas ruangan yang disetel paling tinggi.

"Naruto…?"

Kali ini aku mulai menyusul naik ke atas ranjang. Kusentuh bahu Naruto dan mengguncangnya pelan berusaha membangunkannya kalau memang dia sudah benar-benar tidur. Tiba-tiba aku terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Naruto yang gemetar. Segera kusibak selimut tebal itu dengan paksa.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu langsung terduduk. Matanya tak mau menatapku, hanya setia memerhatikan pangkuannya."Sa-Sasuke! Hiks.. apa kau mencintaiku?! Aku tahu, kita sudah empat bulan menikah, dan pasti kau mulai bosan padaku'kan?!" Rasanya hatiku mencelos melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

Aku terdiam, sering sekali Naruto menanyakan hal itu. Benar-benar membuat dadaku sesak dan tak menyangka. Saat aku berangkat kerja, saat makan malam dan saat sebelum tidur. Ia selalu menanyakannya dengan wajah muram "Sasuke, apa kau masih mencintaiku?". Kata-kata itu sungguh membuatku sedih, kenapa Naruto menanyakannya? Tentu saja Sasuke pasti mencintainya.

_Tunggu dulu, Sasuke pasti mencintainya. Tapi, aku selalu menjawab "Iya. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang mencintainya sekarang?_

Aku terdiam sejenak dan mulai memeluk Naruto erat. Aku tak tahu apa perasaan yang tumbuh di dadaku benar disebut "cinta" seperti kata manusia-manusia itu? Tapi apa itu? Kakashi-senpai bilang itu seperti perasaan hangat yang menggerogotiku tiap kali bersama dengannya. Melihat senyumnya.

"Sasuke… apa kau masi―"

"Tentu! Aku masi-ah, tidak, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Naruto!" aku memotong perkataannya dengan lantang sambil terus memeluknya. Erat. Makin erat.

Naruto langsung melepas pelukanku dengan susah payah dan menatapku heran. "Ap-apa? Teme! Kau mulai bicara ngawur lagi?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bicara ngawur," kataku santai dan langsung merebahkan diri ranjang, memandangi Naruto yang tengah duduk dari bawah sepertinya menyenangkan juga. "Kau-lah yang bicara ngawur, Dobe! Ayo cepat tidur!"

"Huh!" dengusnya kesal sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan langsung menarik tangannya untuk berbaring di sampingku. Dan terus kupandangi wajah kesalnya. Tampak ia juga tak keberatan, walaupun tetap tak menghapus kusutnya. _"Yang dia inginkan adalah…"_. Tiba-tiba perkataan Kakashi-senpai di kantor tadi terngiang di kepalaku. Sesuatu yang Naruto inginkan, Iruka-san juga seperti itu kalau sedang menginginkan 'hal itu'. Apalagi, sejak Sasuke meninggal, Naruto dan aku benar-benar tak pernah melakukan hal yang 'penting' bagi suami-'istri' ini. Setidaknya, begitulah kata Kakashi-senpai.

"Hm… Dobe, apa kau…" aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Aku jadi teringat video yang dipertontonkan Kakashi-senpai di kantor tadi. Sial!

Tinggal 1 senti lagi bibir kami bersentuhan. Tapi Naruto justru menghentikan gerakannya dan tertawa pelan. "Teme, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah begitu?"

"Ah? Tidak apa-apa."

Naruto, apaun terjadi aku akan memberimu yang terbaik malam ini.

―**Flashback―**

"Iya, aku benar-benar frustasi kalau begini terus! Aku tak tau harus apa," keluhku frustasi. Mencoba menuangkan semua yang ingin kusampaikan. Menurut ingatan Sasuke, Kakashi adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk _curhat._

"Oh… kalau itu aku tau masalahnya."

"Apa!? Beri tahu aku!"

"Hei, hei! Sabar dulu! Hm… sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya. Kemana dirimu yang dulu super _pervert_ itu, huh?"

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda!"

Lelaki berambut perak di depanku itu mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Sangat dekat. Bahkan meja yang menjadi pembatas antara kami bisa dilaluinya dengan mudah. Akupun tak mau kalah dan membalasnya dengan _death glare_-ku. Dua detik mata kami saling beradu. Dan akhirnya akulah yang menang.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Iruka juga sering begitu kalau aku pergi tugas lama ke luar kota. Tapi, setelah memberikan apa yang ia inginkan, semuanya beres!"

"C-coba jelaskan lebih detail lagi!" entah kenapa kini dadaku serasa diguncang lagi.

Dan akhirnya, jam istirahat siang yang hanya satu jam itu, bagaikan satu tahun. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dengan wajah yang panas dan keringat dingin. Yang disebut "jantung" di dadaku tak henti-hentinya berdegup keras. Semua yang dikatakan Kakashi, foto-foto itu, serta video itu… _Akh! Sial! Aku kenapa sih? Tapi kalau ini memang bisa 'menyembuhkan' Naruto… aku akan mencobanya!_

―**Flashback End―**

Kami mengatur nafas bersama. Aku tak menyangka akan jadi se-melelahkan ini. Kutatap wajah Naruto disampingku, ia juga balas menatapku dengan senyum indahnya. Tampak sebuah kepuasan disana. Sesuatu yang sejak lama tertahan di tenggorokan akhirnya bisa terucapkan.

"Hah… hah… Sasuke, terima kasih…" ucapnya palan sambil mengelus lembut pipiku.

"Iya. Apapun untukmu, Dobe..." Aku juga merespon dengan mengcup lembut dahinya. Kurasa ini saatnya aku harus melupakan semua kepribadian asliku dan tentang asalku. Aku takkan pernah membenci manusia. Sekarang juga aku akan mengatakannya jujur dari apa yang telah kupikirkan. Dan semua kata-kata Kakashi-senpai… _aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya!_

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu dan menjagamu setiap saat. I love you, dear…" setelah itu aku mengecup lembut bibirnya.

.

_Selamat membaca ^_^

.

Aku menekan tombol merah mungil itu untuk mematikan penghangat ruangan ini. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat jam di dinding. "6.30…" gumamku pelan. Setelah itu, aku ke kamar mandi dan melakukan kegiatan pagiku seperti biasanya.

Beberapa hari lagi akan memasuki pertengahan musim dingin. Dan udara di luar menjadi sangat tak tertahankan. Di dalam rumahpun tetap terasa menusuk. Kalau dalam wujud asliku, berhari-hari tanpa penghangat ruangan di udara dingin seperti ini masih biasa saja. Tapi tubuh manusia itu memang berbeda dengan ras-ku.

Kakiku semakin dekat dengan dapur. Aku berhenti melangkah dan mulai memerhatikan 'istri'-ku yang sedang membuat sarapan di dapur. Inilah hobiku belakangan ini; memerhatikan Naruto dari jauh dan memandanginya tanpa ketahuan. Aku tahu, aku sangat, sangat menyayanginya. Aku ingin selalu menjaganya. Tapi… ada sesuatu yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku.

Setelah puas memandanginya dari depan pintu, akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk masuk dan duduk di meja makan. Sementara Naruto masih sibuk memotong-motong sawi untuk shabu-shabu, tak menyadari kedatanganku. Jadi, kembali aku memandanginya yang masih menerbelakangiku. Ia tampak manis dengan baju hangat berwarna _orange_ se-paha yang agak kebesaran itu. Aku ingat, waktu pertama kali aku membelikan baju itu untukknya. Dia menolak keras karena menurutnya baju itu seperti baju cewek. Tapi pada akhirnya sia pelayan toko berhasil meyakinkannyakalau itu memang baju untuk laki-laki.

"Eh…? Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Naruto meletakkan sayuran di meja dengan wajah bingung.

"Sejak tadi."

"Dasar! Aku serius! Tapi, sudahlah aku sedang tak ingin bergulat denganmu."

Senyum mengejek dan penuh kemenangan kusematkan di bibirku. Dan tanganku mulai bergerak nakal ke atas kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Iya, iy―" sampai aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

"Eh…? Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Naruto meletakkan sayuran di meja dengan wajah bingung.

"Sejak tadi."

"Dasar! Aku serius! Tapi, sudahlah aku sedang tak ingin bergulat denganmu."

Senyum mengejek dan penuh kemenangan kusematkan di bibirku. Dan tanganku mulai bergerak nakal ke atas kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Iya, iy―" sampai aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

_**M**__ay I Love He?_

_**By**__: __**K**__yuuto_

_**Rate**__: T_

_**Pair**__: semi __**S**__asu__**N**__aru_

_**Genre**__: __**R**__omance, __**S**__upernatural, __**D**__rama_

_**Disclaimer**__: __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto_

_**Warning**__: __**S**__honen-ai, __**Y**__AOI, __**C**__hara __**D**__eath, __**O**__OC_

_**Don't like, Don't read!**_

_**ENJOY…!**_

"Naruto, kau…"

Ia langsung menangkis tangaku dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi―"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa! Sasuke, kumohon…"

"…"

"Makanlah dulu…"

Tatapan memohon Naruto sempat membuatku bengong, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Setelahnya, aku mulai menyentuh makananku. Tapi perasaanku tetap tak bisa tenang. Sesekali aku memerhatikan Naruto. Ia tak kunjung mulai makan, padahal aku sudah menghabiskan setengah dari porsiku.

"Hei, kau tak makan?"

"Ah? Hm… kau saja, aku sedang tidak lapar" ucapnya sambil cekikikan.

"Dasar kau ini! Tadi menyuruhku cepat makan, kau sendiri tak mau makan. Sini, biar aku suapi!"

Hari ini Naruto sakit. Beruntung liburan musim dingin sudah dimulai. Jadi, aku bisa lebih fokus mengurusnya. Aku hanya menyuruhnya tidur dan istirahat, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Sementara aku mengerjakan semua tugas yang biasa ia kerjakan. Setelah makan malam tadi, aku sudah memanggil dokter keluarga Naruto untuk datang kerumah.

Aku terus berada disamping Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya yang sudah seperti kompor itu selama dia diperiksa. Dan sesekali mengganti kompres di dahinya. Perasaanku sangat tidak tenang, aku sangat khawatir. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, dokter yang bernama Shizune itu mengajakku bicara di luar kamar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku memulai duluan.

"Ini penyakitkan yang seperti biasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai bicara. "Yaa… aku bisa wajar kalau ada banyak hal tentang Naruto yang tak kau tahu. Kalian hanya enam bulan pacaran dan langsung menikah, sih."


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi-moshi minna-san!**

**Gomen banget utk kesalahan pemostingan yg chap kemaren… _ aku newbie sih…. T.T**

**Detailnya, nanti Kyuu certain di a/n bawah… (emang siapa yg mau tau -_-)**

**Douzo~! :D**

.

.

.

"Eh…? Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" ucapnya sambil meletakkan sayuran di meja dengan wajah bingung.

"Sejak tadi."

"Dasar! Aku serius, tahu! Tapi… sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin adu vokal denganmu!"

Senyum mengejek dan penuh kemenangan kusematkan di bibirku, tanganku mulai bergerak nakal ke atas kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Iya, iy―" sampai aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

* * *

_**M**__ay I Love He?_

_**By**__: __**K**__yuuto_

_**Rate**__: T_

_**Pair**__: semi __**S**__asu__**N**__aru_

_**Genre**__: __**R**__omance, __**S**__upernatural, __**D**__rama_

_**Disclaimer**__: __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto_

_**Warning**__: __**S**__honen-ai, __**Y**__AOI, __**C**__hara __**D**__eath, __**O**__OC, __**T**__ypo,__**G**__aJe_

_**Don't like, Don't read!**_

_**ENJOY…!**_

* * *

"Naruto, kau…" ucapku sedikit kaget.

Ia langsung menangkis tanganku dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi―"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa! Sasuke, kumohon…"

"…!"

"Makanlah dulu…"

Tatapan memohon Naruto sempat membuatku bengong, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Setelahnya, aku mulai menyentuh makananku. Tapi perasaanku tetap tak bisa tenang. Sesekali aku melirik Naruto. Ia tak kunjung mulai makan, padahal aku sudah menghabiskan setengah dari porsiku.

"Hei, kau tak makan?"

"Ah? Hm… kau saja, aku sedang tidak lapar," ucapnya sambil cekikikan.

"Dasar kau ini! Tadi menyuruhku cepat makan, kau sendiri tak mau makan. Sini, biar aku suapi!"

**.**

**_Selamat Membaca^_^**

**.**

Hari ini Naruto sakit. Beruntung liburan musim dingin sudah dimulai. Jadi, aku bisa lebih fokus mengurusnya. Ia tampak sangat pucat. Aku hanya menyuruhnya tidur dan istirahat, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padanya. Sementara itu aku mengerjakan semua tugas yang biasa ia kerjakan. Setelah makan malam tadi, aku juga sudah memanggil dokter keluarga Naruto untuk datang kerumah.

Aku terus berada disamping Naruto, dan menggenggam tangannya yang sudah seperti kompor itu selama dia diperiksa. Dan sesekali mengganti kompres di dahinya. Perasaanku sangat kacau, aku sangat khawatir. Setiap kali kutatap wajah orang yang kucintai itu tak kunjung ada senyum hangatnya disana. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, dokter yang bernama Shizune itu mengajakku bicara di luar kamar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku memulai duluan.

"Ini penyakitnya yang seperti biasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai bicara. "Yaa… aku bisa wajar kalau ada banyak hal tentang Naruto yang tak kau tahu. Kalian hanya enam bulan pacaran dan langsung menikah, sih," ucap dokter berambut hitam itu malas. "Begini, sejak kecil Naruto memang sudah sangat lemah terhadap cuaca dingin seperti ini. Oleh Karena itulah, setiap musim dingin datang, tubuhnya bisa langsung _drop_. Dan sebagai pasangannya, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Aku hanya bisa memberikan resep obat yang harus kau tebus. Tapi, penyakitnya itu takkan sembuh sampai pertengahan musim semi nanti," lanjutnya panjang lebar dan memberikan secarik kertas kecil dengan tulisan yang tak menyakinkan.

"Hn…"

"Baiklah, aku mohon undur diri." Setelah itu dia mengambil tasnya dari dalam kamar dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menunduk dalam setelahnya. Menatap kertas kecil yang diberikan dokter Shizune tadi. Rasanya jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Dan tubuhku dingin. Sangat dingin. Semua rasa sedih, benci, kesal dan frustasi melebur menjadi satu.

_Aku ingin terus menjaganya, tapi kenapa!?_

"Sasuke…" panggilan Naruto dari dalam kamar, mengusir lamunanku. Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha mengatur emosi serta raut wajahku. Aku tak boleh kelihatan kacau di depannya!

"Ada apa?" ujarku sambil kembali menutup pintu. Setelah itu pergi menghampiri Naruto yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ada yang membuat hatiku mencelos. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lembut, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Hah… hah… aku, aku bermimpi buruk, Sasuke…" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku.

Aku baru pertama kali melihat Naruto sepucat ini. Wajah manisnya yang selalu tersenyum saat menyapaku di pagi atau malam hari. Kini harus hiatus. Entah lama atau sebentar. Rasa dingin itu kembali datang. Aku merasakannya merambati pipiku dan naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Rasanya tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping sampai sekecil-kecilnya. Menjadi pasir yang diterbangkan angin di gurun. Tapi, aku harus tampak tegar! Harus!

Aku ikut berbaring di sampingnya dan mengelus rambutnya yang sedang tampak kusam. "Memangnya kau bermimpi apa? Ceritakanlah padaku kalau kau tak keberatan."

Ia menambah satu tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku ragu. "Apa… apa tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya lirih.

"Ya, ceritakanlah…"

Rasa panas dari tangan Naruto terasa semakin menjadi. Ia menggenggamnya lebih erat dan meletakannya di dada. "Aku… aku bermimpi. Tiga minggu setelah pernikahan kita, kau mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang kau kendarai jatuh ke jurang dan kau ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Waktu itu adalah siang hari yang gelap karena langit sedang mendung. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat telepon dari Sakura-chan tentang kejadian ini. Aku begitu terpukul. Aku menjatuhkan gagang telepon itu ke lantai dan merusaknya." Kini suaranya sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Aku menangis meraung-meraung di depan nisanmu. Memanggil namamu berkali-kali dan menyuruhmu kembali. Tapi kau tak kunjung kembali ke pelukanku."

"…" aku hanya bisa terus terdiam sejak tadi. Mendengarkannya saja sudah cukup membuatku merasakan bagaimana perasaannya pada waktu itu.

"Tapi… kau tahu Sasuke? Aku sangat bersyukur ketika kembali membuka mata, kau masih ada disampingku. Menjagaku dan mencintaiku. Aku sangat senang…" senyum simpul terselip di bibir pucatnya.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu akan bicara apa dan berekspresi bagaimana. Hatiku sungguh kacau saat ini. Dan tentu saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada pemuda _blonde_ yang kucintai ini. Jadi, aku memeluknya untuk mengalirkan semuanya. Semua kesedihan dan rasa kecewa ini. Aku benar-benar masih ingin lebih lama bersamanya!

"Sasuke…" ucapnya parau dalam pelukanku.

"Ya?"

"Tetaplah disini…"

"… Tentu saja…"

**.**

**_Happy Reading^_^**

**.**

_("Jadi…"_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Naruto… maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

_Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak perhiasan berwarna biru gelap beserta sebuah cincin emas putih dengan desain sederhana di dalamnya ke hadapan Naruto. Dan mencium tangan orang yang memiliki mata bak samudera itu. Naruto merasakan ledakan kebahagiaan di dalam dadanya. Iya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dan matanya membulat. "Sa-Sasuke, apa kau serius?―"_

"_Kyaaaa~!"_

"_Lihat, lihat! Mereka berdua serasi sekali ya?"_

"_Sudah, Naruto terima saja!" terdengar pekikan-pekikan senang dari beberapa wanita yang berada di taman itu. Termasuk Sakura dan Ino yang tiba-tiba datang entah sejak kapan._

"_Tentu saja aku serius! Will you live with me forever , Naruto?" Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Walaupun didalam hati sebenarnya ia merasa sangat gelisah_

"_Langsung bilang 'iya'!"_

"_Benar! Terima saja!" suara-suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan kini sepertinya bertambah banyak._

_Naruto masih ragu untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Ia sudah merasakan kalau wajahnya mulai menghangat. Detak jantungnya juga serasa melonjak ke tenggorokan. Ia sangat sulit untuk bicara. Tapi, saat ini jangankan bicara, bernafas saja sudah terasa sangat sulit. Dan akhirnya Naruto menelan ludah._

"_Sudah terim―" _

_PLAAKK_

_Tiba-tiba Naruto menampar pipi mulus dan putih milik Sasuke. Yang kontan membuat semua orang disana kaget. Tak ada satupun orang yang masih berfikir Naruto akan menerima lamaran itu."Itu, karena kau sudah membuatku malu!" seru Naruto geram, masih dengan wajah yang merah padam. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa terlihat bodoh dengan mulut menganga._

"_Apa maksudnya? Iya, apa maksudnya itu?" suara-suara desahan di telinga mulai terdengar lebih keras._

_Lalu. Hening._

_Tak ada satupun diantara sepasang kekasih ini yang bicara._

_Sampai tiba-tiba, Naruto langsung menerjang tubuh Sasuke dengan senyum lebar di wajah manisnya. Ia memeluk Sasuke gemas."Ya! Ya, aku mau menikah denganmu, Sasuke!" ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar._

_Akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengatakannya. Hatinya sangat bahagia. Ia sudah yakin. Yakin akan cinta Sasuke untuknya walau mereka baru enam bulan memadu kasih. Dan ia juga yakin akan dirinya, dan cintanya yang tulus untuk Sasuke._

_PROOKK_

_PROOKK_

"_Kyaaaa!"_

_Riuh orang-orang yang 'menonton' mereka sejak tadi mulai membahana di taman itu. Di wajah mereka, tampak pula kebahagiaan yang terpancar. Penuh keramah-tamahan dan senyuman._

"_Kenapa tadi kau begitu?" omel Sasuke pelan._

"_Hahaha… aku lni laki-laki, Teme! Tak mungkinkan aku menjawab "Iya," dengan terbata-bata dan wajah merah padam?" ejek Naruto tak kalah pelan._

"_Ck, kau ini! Tapi, terima kasih, Dobe…" bisik Sasuke dan langsung mencium pipi kanan Naruto._

_Setelah hari itu mereka mulai mempersiapkan semuanya. Mereka sangat bahagia, mereka bisa menemukan pasangan takdirnya. Akhirnya, di awal musim panas. Di tengah hangatnya udara dan bau kulit kayu kering menggelayuti udara. Mereka melangsungkan janji suci. Saling mengikat dalam kebahagiaan. Saling menyayangi, saling menjaga dan mengayomi.)_

"Permisi, Tuan! Tuan? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"A, ah! Ya?" suara apoteker itu mengagetkanku.

"Hm… apa Anda tidak apa-apa?" apoteker berambut merah itu bertanya sambil memasang wajah khawatir. Wajahnya cantik dengan kaca mata hitam membingkai indah di matanya.

"Hn, tenang saja," tukasku datar.

"Kalau begitu, ini obat yang harus ditebus berdasarkan resep tadi. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya," ujarnya ramah sembari memberikan sebuah bungkusan putih padaku.

"Baiklah, sama-sama." Setelah itu aku berlalu meninggalkan apotek 24 jam itu.

Di musim dingin seperti ini jalan raya terlihat sedikit sepi. Dan giliran trotoar-lah yang penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia. Walau sudah memakai mantel tebal dan _boots_, angin tetap bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam pipa celanaku. Merasa sedikit kedinginan, aku mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi menyukai benda ini―terkadang aku merasa, dengan merokok bisa membuat pikiranku sedikit tenang.

_("Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Hehehe… bagaimana menurutmu, apa itu berlebihan?"_

"_Tidak, karena kau mengatakannya dengan jujur…")_

Aku membiarkan ingatan-ingatan milik Sasuke mengalir memenuhi kepalaku. Sedikit membuatku iri, sebenarnya. Tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu sedalam apa cinta _mereka_ berdua. Aku menghentikan langkah dan mendongakan kepalaku, menatap langit. Asap yang keluar dari rokokku seakan menyatu dengan awan gelap yang menutupi bintang untuk bersinar. Sebuah kenyataan pahit harus kutelan sendiri. Faktanya, ternyata waktuku sudah tak banyak lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Kaisar Agung ditemukan sudah meninggal karena karena dibunuh. Dan beliau digantikan oleh putranya yang jauh berbeda darinya. Pangeran lugu itu lebih cinta perdamaian dan persatuan daripada konflik. Dan akhirnya ia membatalkan invasi serta perang galaksi itu. Itu berarti, tentu saja, tugasku di planet ini sudah selesai.

Sebuah pendaran menyilaukan di langit mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan ekspresi orang-orang di sekitarku. Ternyata memang benar, yang bisa melihatnya hanya aku saja disini. Berlari, aku mengejar pendaran putih itu melewati gang-gang sepi. Semakin menuju ke pinggir kota. Bungkusan putih kubawa bergemerisik. Dan sampailah aku di sebuah lapangan.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang, tapi, lagi-lagi hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya. Lapangan itu terbilang cukup luas, seharusnya. Karena terlalu banyak barang-barang rongsokan yang tertumpuk di pinggiran lapangan membuat lapangan ini tampak sempit. Di tengah lapangan, ditempat yang lebih longgar. Pendaran cahaya itu perlahan meredup dan berganti dengan sebuah bentuk piringan. Aku melangkah mendekatinya.

"Yo…" seseorang keluar dari pintu yang terletak di bawah piringan―manusia menyebutnya _UFO_.

"Ini… akan menjadi laporan terakhirku," ujarku sambil menyerahkan alat khusus untukku berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di planetku. Bentuknya sedikit mirip _handphone_ dengan warna hijau.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"… Kurasa sekarang aku mencintai planet ini."

"Oh… tapi sayang sekali, ya. Dulu aku juga begitu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ya kan?"

"Ya, ayah…" dan aku pun tersenyum.

**.**

**_Selamat Membaca^_^**

**.**

"Hahaha… benarkah, Naruto?"

"Iya! Dia memang kadang seperti itu belakangan ini."

Aku terdiam di depan pintu kamar. Mendengarkan suara-suara perempuan dari dalam kamar dan suara Naruto! Untuk apa para perempuan ini masuk ke kamar _kami_? Apa mereka berusaha mengganggu hubungan _kami_? Dan merusak pernikahan _kami_?! (itulah yang sering dikatakan Kakashi-senpai)

NYIIIITT

Aku membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Sambil menunduk dan meremas kuat bungkusan obat di tanganku. Aku tahu, aku memang pulang terlalu terlambat, tapi harusnya tidak jadi begini!

"Ah, Sasuke? Lho, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos saat melihatku hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah pundung.

"Kamu kenapa, sih, Sasuke?!" tiba-tiba suara yang kukenal ikut menyahut, dan aku mengangkat kepalaku.

_Cih! Hanya salah paham. Tadinya kupikir…_

"Hn," gumamku dingin pada Sakura yang tadi memanggilku. Lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk di samping Naruto di atas ranjang.

"Kau ini _over protective_ sekali, Sasuke," Sai yang ternyata juga berada di ruangan itu ikut berkomentar.

"Hey, Sai! Biarkan saja! Kau sendiri cuek sekali dengan Sakura…" dengus Tenten.

"Hahaha…" dan suara tawa langsung meledak disini.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah malaikat blonde di sampingku. "Hei, ada apa ini?" bisikku pada Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura, Sai dan teman-teman _fujoshi_-nya datang untuk menjenguk," balas Naruto juga dengan berbisik.

_Itukan baru kemarin, cepat sekali mereka mengetahuinya…_

"Ah, ini sudah malam. Sakura, kita pulang sekarang saja yuk!" ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?" kata Naruto ramah.

"Iya, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Ayo semuanya! Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Sasuke, Naruto," sakura membungkukan setengah badannya untuk memberi salam.

Setelah itu, rombongan para gadis ditambah Sai itu pergi keluar kamar _kami_. Aku mengantar mereka sampai ke gerbang depan, mengunci gerbang, dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan ke dalam kamar. Kulihat Naruto sedang sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dan gelas-gelas minuman di kamar kami. Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau? Cepat, berbaringlah! Biar aku saja yang bereskan!" omelku pelan.

"Ahh, kau ini! Aku tidak apa-apa! Ternyata memang benar apa kata Sai, kalau kau itu over protective!" omelnya balik.

"Ini karna aku menyayangimu. Sini, berikan padaku!" ujarku sambil merebut nampan penuh gelas kaca kosong dan sampah, yang sedang dipegang Naruto.

"Iya, iya!" rengutnya.

Aku mengambil satu lagi gelas kosong yang belum dipungut Naruto dan menatanya di nampan yang kubawa. Sementara Naruto mulai naik ke ranjang dan merapikan selimut. Aku pergi ke dapur dan meletakkan benda berkilauan itu di mesin cuci piring. Dan setelah itu, melangkah kembali ke kamar.

"Belum tidur?" tanyaku sambil manutup kembali pintu kamar.

"Belum," jawabnya singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sudah memandangi langit-langit kamar. Aku berbaring di samping Naruto seperti biasanya. Kurasa, ia tak bisa tidur dari tadi karena udaranya yang memang terlalu dingin.

"Hei, mau kubuatkan sesuatu yang hangat? Seperti, teh?" tawarku.

"Hm… kau memang sangat perhatian Sasuke, terima kasih. Tapi, aku sedang tak ingin apapun."

Aku menempelkan telapak tanganku yang hangat keningnya. "Suhu tubuhmu masih tinggi. Kalau begitu, berpalinglah."

"Apa?"

"Tidur miring menerbelakangiku!"

Dan akhirnya ia melakukannya. Aku mulai memijat bahunya dari belakang, dan Naruto sedikit tersentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. "Memijatmu, kenapa?". "Hm… tidak apa-apa". Perlahan tanganku turun ke punggunggnya, memijatnya perlahan. Aku kaget sekaligus iba merasakan betapa kurusnya ia. Belakangan ini dia memang susah sekali makan, dan hanya mau makan ramen instant. Memikirkannya seperti ini semakin membuatku sedih. Lagi pula, aku masih ragu akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak pada Naruto. Tapi, akan kucoba.

"Naru―"

"Sas―"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau saja duluan,"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Hm… tadi aku bermimpi buruk itu lagi. Semakin hari mimpi itu semakin terasa nyata. Seperti, seperti pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi tentu saja itu tak pernah terjadi'kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam sebentar. Rupanya semua ini memang akan 'segera' berakhir. "Iya, tentu saja! Bahkan aku masih disini," ujarku sambil 'berpura-pura' menahan tawa.

"Ne, apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan?"

Tanganku sampai di pinggangnya dan berhenti disitu. Aku melingkarkannya di pinggang Naruto yang ramping. Memeluknya, mungkin ini semacam pelukan perpisahan.

"Kau… tadi ingin bicara apa Sasuke?!" omelnya.

"Tidak jadi, sudah terlalu malam. Ayo cepat tidur!" tukasku, dan langsung memperlakukannya seperti guling.

"Hei! Tubuhmu itu berat tahu, lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

Ia mendengus kesal sambil berusaha menyamankan diri. Lalu, keheningan menyusul. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mencari suara yang akan memanggilku. Tapi tak ada. Hanya suara hembusan nafas Naruto yang semakin beratlah yang terdengar. Aku sangat menyayangi orang ini. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali tinggal selamanya di planet ini. Tapi, begitu wujud asliku sudah kembali, tak ada harapan sedikitpun untukku bisa bertahan hidup. "Nghh… Sasuke…" rupanya Naruto mulai mengigau lagi. Aku bisa menebak, dalam hitungan lima menit kedepan ia sudah akan menangis tersedu-sedu karena mimpi buruk itu.

Ia sangat mencintai suaminya. Dan bukan aku. Setiap kali ia mengucapkan nama itu dalam tidurnya, bahkan terisak saat memimpikanya. Rasa sakit langsung menyerang dadaku. Padahal tak ada luka apapun disana. Ada kalanya, aku berpikir kalau aku mulai gila karena menderita penyakit khayalan seperti ini.

**.**

**_Happy Reading^_^**

**.**

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap aneh truk besar di hadapanku. Roda-roda truk itu terbenam oleh salju yang tebal. Mungkin truk ini sengaja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya di tengah jalan karena sudah tidak bisa berjalan. Setelah itu, aku melanjutkan kembali perjalananku.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Pemandangan kota ini begitu sepi dan sunyi, tak ada satu orang pun di sudut jalan manapun. Rasanya seperti kota mati, dan hanya akulah satu-satunya penduduk yang tersisa. Walaupun sebenarnya aku lah yang bukan penduduk kota ini. Dahan-dahan pohon di taman dan atap-atap gedung pertokoan, semuanya memutih. Dan lagi-lagi, hujan salju kembali turun.

Akhirnya aku sampai di gang yang kudatangi sebelumnya. Di ujung gang, mataku menangkap pendaran putih tadi. Cahaya itu berputar-putar. Awalnya, hanya setitik cahaya kecil tapi lama kelamaan semakin melebar dan terang benderang. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, dan memantapkan langkahku sebelum akhirnya sampai di lapangan itu.

"Mungkin… ini saatnya untukku, mengucapkan selamat ting―"

"Sa, Sasuke!"

BRUUKK

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilku. Begitu parau, begitu lemah. Tapi aku mengenalnya! Itu suara orang yang selalu kupikirkan, orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan aku ragu untuk menoleh. Aku sudah dengan susah payah mempersiapkan mentalku untuk meninggalkannya. Kalau aku melihatnya muncul lagi, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa bersamanya lagi selamanya.

Pintu dibawah UFO itu perlahan mulai membuka. Ini saatnya. Sekarang atau tak selamanya!

"Naruto!" Aku berlari berbalik arah dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat. Setelah itu membaringkannya di pangkuanku. Ia hanya memakai piyamanya dan jaket tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?! Kau sedang sakit!" bentakku.

"Jangan bicara ngawur, _Teme_! Justru kaulah yang aneh, untuk apa-apa keluar di tengah malam begini? Dan… cahaya putih itu apa?" tanyanya parau sambil menunjuk pesawat luar angkasa dibelakangku.

"… Bukan apa-apa…" aku menatapnya lembut dan menghela nafas panjang. "Naruto, sebelum pergi, aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu."

"… Mengatakan… apa…?"

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah Sasuke yang kau cintai. Dan semua mimpi burukmu selama ini adalah kepingan ingatanmu yang hilang." Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Tentang diriku yang sebenarnya, tentang asalku, dan tentang perang galaksi itu. Ia mengelus pipiku dengan wajah yang begitu datar. Matanya menatap lurus dan kosong ke wajahku. "… Lalu, bintang itu adalah planetku…" lanjutku.

"Tak mungkin…" ujarnya pelan, tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Dan setitik air mulai mengucur dari sudut matanya.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, _Dobe_." Seseorang menyahut di hadapanku. Dia memakai setelah serba putih, tubuhnya yang temaram membuatku tak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Tapi, rambut _raven_-nya yang sama dengan bentuk penyamaranku, sudah lebih dari cukup.

" Sa…" aku sangat-sangat kaget. Bukankah Sasuke sudah meninggal di dalam mobil waktu itu? Bahkan aku sudah mengambil ingatannya, tapi kenapa ia masih bisa datang ke tempat ini? "Sa… suke…"

"Hei, makhluk asing! Bukankah aku sudah berpesan padamu waktu itu?!" omelnya sambil menunjuk-nunjukku.

―**Flashback―**

Aku masuk kedalam mobil sedan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Misiku yang pertama, adalah membunuh satu manusia dan mengambil ingatannya tanpa ketahuan. Tapi, bagiku itu terlalu beresiko dan merepotkan. Aku beruntung karena menemukan mobil ini di tempat sepi dan di dasar jurang.

Di dalam mobil, seorang manusia berambut hitam dengan cairan merah mengucur dari kepalanya terduduk lemah di kursi kemudi. Aku menelan ludah, merasa sedikit gugup. Dan aku mulai menempelkan telapak tanganku di kepala manusia itu untuk mengambil ingatan sekaligus meniru ciri fisiknya. Cahaya mulai berpendar.

"Hei… aku… titipkan orang yang sangat kucintai padamu, kami baru saja menikah, tapi…"

Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari kepalanya. Kaget, sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. "Kenapa? Kau… belum mati?!"

Tapi setelah itu, manusia ini tak lagi menjawab. Matanya tertutup rapat, dan bibirnya sedikit membuka. Lalu, aku melanjutkan proses tadi kembali.

―**Flashback End―**

"Ah, aku ingat. Tapi… maaf Sasuke, aku tak bisa menepatinya," kataku menyesal.

Orang itu mendecih dan melangkah semakin mendekat. Ia ikut berjongkok di hadapanku dan Naruto. Naruto tampak syok, tangan dinginnya yang tadi mengusap pipiku ia sembunyikan di dalam saku jaketnya sementara matanya tak sedetik pun berkedip. Orang itu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. Aku jadi sedikit iri melihatnya.

"Itu semua memang nyata, Naruto…" kata orang itu.

"Berarti…" Naruto berpaling menghadapku. Tapi sebelum saat itu tiba, aku sudah memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang lain, aku tak mau melihat ekspresi marah atau kecewanya saat ini. Aku siap kalaupun ia mau menghukumku dengan pukulannya. Aku siap!

"Kalau… begitu, _sayonara_… Sasuke,"―dan menoleh ke arah 'Sasuke asli' disisi lain tubuhnya― "… dan Sasuke…" lalu air matanya mulai mengalir semakin deras, ia menutupi wajahnya yang basah dengan lengannya. Tubuhku mulai gemetar melihatnya seperti itu, sekali lagi, penyakit khayalan di dadaku datang.

"Hei, kau ingin ketinggalan pesawatmu?" teguran orang itu menyadarkanku.

Kurasa Naruto mengerti. Ia langsung berusaha bangkit dari pangkuanku, tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Akhirnya, aku membantunnya bangkit. Walaupun pada awalnya ia masih limbung, tapi setelah beberapa detik ia bisa berdiri dengan tegak.

"Aku… selamat tinggal, Naruto!"

Rupanya pintu pesawat yang tadi terbuka lebar sudah mulai bergerak untuk menutup. Aku berlari sekuat mungkin walaupun salju sempat membenamkan kakiku. Pintu terus bergerak, semakin menyempit. Dan akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke dalam pesawat tepat pada waktunya.

Aku mengintip ke luar dari celah pintu yang belum menutup dengan sempurna. Naruto sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, dalam pengelihatanku waktu terasa mulai berjalan lebih cepat. Setelah itu, mereka berciuman, lalu Sasuke menghilang perlahan. Untuk beberapa detik setelahnya, Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dengan tubuh mungilnya berguncang dalam piyamanya. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Hei―"

"Bisa tahan dulu?!"

Celah di pintu sudah membentuk garis dengan lebar beberapa senti saja. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatan. Dan tiba-tiba, Naruto rubuh! Ia rubuh di tengah salju yang dingin dan tebal!

"Naru―" jeritanku hanya bisa tertahan di tenggorokan.

Kapten kapal yang tadi menegurku menepuk pundakku. "Memang selalu berakhir seperti ini kalau kau dikirim di planet ini. Memang sulit, tapi kita tak bisa berbuat apapun. Oh ya, omong-omong bentuk aslimu sudah mulai pulih,"

"Ya, ayah…" ujarku lirih.

"Jangan lesu begitu! Ayo, naik ke atas! Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan!" katanya dengan nada meledek sambil meninggalkanku. "Menuju bintang paling terang dan paling hijau~!"

"Benar, semua memang akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Cinta, sayang, atau apalah itu. Tak akan pernah ada dalam kebudayaan ras-ku. Kembali ke bentuk asli, ternyata bisa membuatku lebih baik."

Ayahku yang bertubuh lebih transparan daripada aku menoleh kebelakang sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. "Sekarang kau malah menggumam sendiri. Cepatlah!"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

**~END~**

**a/n: Fiiuuhh… akhirnya selesai \(^o^)/**

**Senaaangnyaaaa! Ternyata ada juga yang mau baca plus review FF ini. Hontou ni arigatou gonzaimasu! :D**

**Oh ya, sekali lagi maaf untuk kesalahan pemostingan di chap kemarin…**

**Kyuu juga gak tau kenapa jadi begitu, tapi waktu mau upload cerita yg chap satu, ada sepotong chap dua juga, itu karna Kyuu buat dua chap dalam satu file…**

**Padahal waktu bagian pengeditan, chap dua yang ikut itu udah Kyuu hapus, dan Kyuu tambahin a/n tapi semua editannya kok nggak ngaruh sama sekali yaa? \(ºДº)/**

**Tapi, Kyuu curiga itu karena format file-nya Docx, bukan Doc… =_=**

**Itu juga salah Kyuu, sih. Gara-gara waktu itu Kyuu terlalu gugup dan ragu-ragu buat post. Coz, ada adegan yg 'menjurus' disitu dan Kyuu masih dibawah umur! xP jadi karena itulah Kyuu gak baca baik-baik tutor cara publish-nya… T^T**

**Senpai, ada yang bisa kasih Kyuu penjelasan yang lebih logis dari kecurigaan Kyuu? Maaf, Kyuu newbie sih…. T.T**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya debut-ku, Kyuu harap minna-san juga mau me-review-nya :3**

**~Peluk, peluk~**

***Sayonara…**


End file.
